


Reflections

by partialconstellations



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, they are the softest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialconstellations/pseuds/partialconstellations
Summary: How can they tell each other?
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> For the Theonsa Discord for making me stay up way past my bedtime

The reflection in the godswood springs shows nothing but her face and the leaves being rustled by the wind overhead. It isn’t quiet, not exactly, but it’s quiet enough for what she’s planning to do.

“I want you to stay,” she says, repeating the words to her own reflection, putting as much conviction into it as she can manage.

The reflection in the mirror forms the words with him, but no sound comes out.

“I want to stay,” Theon tells it. “Please let me stay. Without you, I am lost.”

Neither reflection says anything, but in time, the other does.

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes.)


End file.
